bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Human World
| located in = | ruler = | noteworthy countries =Japan America Europe }} The Human World (現世, gensei; also known as Living World), also referred to as the World of the Living, Material World, Earth, or the Real World, is where living Humans reside. Overview The Human World is home to Pluses, the Quincy, the Visored, Kisuke Urahara's group and the Bount as well. Hollows, which normally reside in Hueco Mundo, often visit the Human World to hunt souls which they feed upon. The part of the human world that original Bleach series focuses upon is modern Japan; specifically, a fictional area of Western Tokyo called Karakura Town. This is where Ichigo Kurosaki, his family and his friends live. The only other part of the Human World that has been seen is Kagamino City, which is 22km east of Karakura Town. The concentration of Spirit Particles in the atmosphere is lower in the Human World than it is in Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. Shinigami and Arrancar can gather Spirit Particles underneath their feet to stand, walk or balance in the air, while Pluses seem to be able to float around at will. This is not possible in Soul Society, where special artifacts are required to fly or float in the air. The area in the Human World which has the highest concentration of Spirit Energy and has the highest rate of attracting spiritual beings is referred to as the juureichi. The exact location of this area varies over time, but is currently Karakura Town. Shinigami are regularly stationed in the Human World. The duties of such Shinigami include to find and send Pluses to Soul Society, and to slay Hollows in order to protect Humans and Pluses. Shinigami stay in the Human World for a set period. Rukia Kuchiki was officially stationed in Karakura Town for one month, though she actually stayed for much longer than this. It appears that there is only one Shinigami stationed in Karakura Town at a time. On occasion, groups of students from the Shinigami Academy are sent to the Human World to gain experience in the duties that they will have to perform when they become full-fledged Shinigami. This is seen by the soul burial practice conducted by Shūhei Hisagi, Izuru Kira, Renji Abarai, and Momo Hinamori. Members of the Onmitsukidō are also known to have visited the Human World, capturing images of Ichigo Kurosaki injuring a Menos Grande. When Shinigami come to the Human World, their Spiritual Power can unduly influence the local population if they do not keep their power under control. Failure to exert such control can awaken the powers of living Humans who have some spiritual power, as exhibited by Ichigo Kurosaki's lack of control being blamed for giving powers to his friends Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue. Shinigami are bound by Soul Society's laws not to harm or interfere with Humans. Rukia Kuchiki is arrested for breaking these laws. Captains and lieutenants who travel to the Human World have a seal placed on their powers, referred to as a limiter, which can contain up to 80% of their power, although it can also be removed in the event of an emergency. This restricts their spiritual power to a level at which they will not accidentally influence the Human inhabitants. Category:Locations Category:Human World